Kasia Stankiewicz
|Wykonywany utwór=„Orła cień” |Edycja=Ósma }} Katarzyna Maria Stankiewicz (ur. 2 czerwca 1977 w Działdowie) – polska piosenkarka alternatywna, autorka tekstów, wokalistka zespołu Varius Manx. Kariera muzyczna *1995-2000: Szansa na sukces, Varius Manx i pierwszy solowy album Zadebiutowała na scenie muzycznej w 1995, kiedy w wieku 18 lat wystąpiła w programie Szansa na sukces. Zaśpiewała wówczas piosenkę „Zamigotał świat” w odcinku z zespołem Varius Manx i zajęła pierwsze miejsce. Rok później zastąpiła Anitę Lipnicką w roli wokalistki zespołu. W marcu nagrała z muzykami materiał na ich kolejną płytę. W maju ukazał się pierwszy singel – „Orła cień”, który dotarł na szczyt wielu polskich list przebojów. 21 czerwca odbyła się premiera nowego krążka zatytułowanego Ego. Tydzień później zespół wystąpił na 33. Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, na którym wręczono im Złotą Płytę. W tym samym dniu płyta uzyskała status platyny. Drugim singlem z płyty został utwór „Ten sen”. W tym samym roku Stankiewicz wzięła udział w nagraniu utworu „Kamienne schodki”, który zaśpiewała w duecie z Ireną Santor na potrzeby jej albumu zatytułowanego Duety. W sierpniu wystąpiła na galowym koncercie laureatów festiwalu sopockiego w 1996. W październiku i listopadzie zespół wyruszył w wielką trasę koncertową, w ramach której odwiedził 16 największych miast w Polsce. W trakcie koncertu w Warszawie zespół otrzymał multiplatynę za ponad 400 tys. sprzedanych egzemplarzy płyty Ego. W tym samym roku zespół otrzymał dwie statuetki „Złotego Mikrofonu Popcornu” za przebój roku („Orła cień”) oraz za wygraną w kategorii „Zespół roku”. Sama wokalistka otrzymała także nagrodę „Machinera” w kategorii „Debiutanka roku”, wręczaną przez magazyn „Machina”. W lutym 1997 odbyła się premiera filmu Nocne graffiti, w ścieżce dźwiękowej którego znalazła się piosenka „Najlepszy z dobrych” nagrana przez Stankiewicz oraz trzy piosenki Varius Manx: „Małe zaćmienie”, „Nieme ściany” oraz „Ruchome piaski”, która stała się przebojem w kraju. Od marca do maja zespół nagrywał materiał na swoją kolejną płytę, zaś w kwietniu Stankiewicz wzięła udział w nagraniu dwóch piosenek – „Uratujcie go” i „Cicho tu” – na płytę Kayah zatytułowaną Zebra. 7 września o godz. 12:00 zespół witał zaproszonych gości na dachu jednego z budynków w Warszawie, gdzie prezentował swój nowy album zatytułowany End. Na płycie znalazło się czternaście utworów, w tym m.in. „Kiedy mnie malujesz”, która gościła na antenie radiowej i telewizyjnej już od czerwca. Dzień później odbyła się premiera handlowa krążka, który w tym samym dniu uzyskał status złotej płyty. Piosenka „Czy tak chcesz” została włączona do akcji „Clean Up the World” i promowała sprzątanie świata przez cały rok. Stankiewicz planowała w tym czasie solowy projekt. 21 maja 1999 ukazała się pierwsza solowa płyta Stankiewicz, zatytułowana po prostu Kasia Stankiewicz. Producentem płyty został Michał Przytuła. W tworzeniu muzyki piosenkarce pomagali m.in.: Paweł Zarecki, Krzysztof Antkowiak, Grzegorz Piotrowski. Teksty na płycie napisała sama we współpracy z Tomaszem Wachnowskim i Kayah. Pierwszym singlem z albumu został utwór „Dopiero od jutra”, który gościł od marca na listach przebojów. W czerwcu Stankiewicz ruszyła w promocyjną trasę po Polsce, a potem grała kilkanaście koncertów w całym kraju. W marcu 2000 zespół Varius Manx wydał płytę zatytułowaną Najlepsze z dobrych, która powstała z okazji dziesięciolecia powstania zespołu. Płyta zawierała najlepsze utwory z ostatnich lat oraz cztery nowe kompozycje. Płytę promował utwór „Teraz i tu”. 7 kwietnia w warszawskiej Sali Kongresowej odbył się jubileuszowy koncert zespołu, zaś w maju muzycy odbyli trasę koncertową razem z radiem RMF FM, która odbyła się pod nazwą: Majówka Varius Manx i RMF FM. W wakacje grupa zagrała kilka koncertów w kraju, zaś niedługo potem Stankiewicz odeszła z zespołu, a jej miejsce zajęła Monika Kuszyńska. *2001-04: Kariera solowa, album Extrapop i przerwa Po odejściu z Varius Manx, Stankiewicz zaczęła przygotowania do wydania drugiej solowej płyty. Wiosną 2001 w radiu ukazał się utwór „Niepewność”, który nagrała w duecie z Michałem Żebrowskim na potrzeby jego albumu studyjnego zatytułowanego Lubię, kiedy kobieta. Płyta została nagrana przy udziale piosenkarki oraz Anny Marii Jopek i Kasi Nosowskej. W wakacje Stankiewicz zagrała na warszawskim Moście Świętokrzyskim koncert wspólnie z zespołem Tangerine Dream. Wydarzenie miało służyć pojednaniu polsko-niemieckiemu. W tym samym roku piosenkarka zaczęła pracę nad nowym albumem solowym. Płyta została nagrana w studiach we Wrocławiu i Gdańsku, a prace nad nią trwały trzy lata. Produkcją utworów zajął się jej partner Radosław Łuka. Jako, że wytwórnia BMG Poland nie wierzyła w nagrany materiał, Stankiewicz sprzedała mieszkanie w Warszawie i postanowiła sama wydać album. Pod koniec grudnia 2002 ukazał się pierwszy utwór z płyty – „Chciałabym być aniołem”, który promowany był przez Program 3 Polskiego Radia. Pierwszym singlem z albumu została natomiast piosenka „Schyłek lata”, który miała swoją premierę w połowie lipca, jednak na listach przebojów pojawiła się mniej więcej w czasie premiery płyty. W tym czasie Stankiewicz zagrała także pierwszy od dawna koncert w warszawskim klubie Qult. Album zatytułowany Extrapop ukazał się w 2003. Płyta została bardzo dobrze przyjęta przez krytyków i publiczność. Drugim teledyskiem i singlem z płyty została piosenka „Francuzeczka”, do którego powstał kontrowersyjny teledysk. Trzecim singlem z krążka został „Saint Etienne”, na którym utwór pojawił się także w wersji francuskiej. W tym samym roku Stankiewicz wzięła udział w nagraniach płyty ze świątecznymi piosenkami Święta, Święta, na którą nagrała piosenki „Chciałabym być Aniołem” oraz „Tak jak śnieg” razem z Kubą Badachem i Mieczysławem Szcześniakiem. Oprócz tego, wystąpiła w licznych programach telewizyjnych, takich jak m.in.: Kuba Wojewódzki, POPLista, Spełniamy marzenia, Śpiewające fortepiany, Bar czy Szansa na sukces. W 2004 Stankiewicz ogłosiła przerwę w karierze z powodu narodzin swojego pierwszego dziecka. *2006-07: Mimikra W październiku 2006 wydała swój kolejny solowy album studyjny, zatytułowany Mimikra, który został wydany pod szyldem wytwórni EMI Music. Pierwszym singlem promującym album był utwór „4 ręce”, zaś drugim – „Marzec”, który miał swoją premierę w styczniu 2007. Trzecim singlem została piosenka „W środku myśli”, z którą piosenkarka startowała w polskich preeliminacjach do konkursu „Sopot Festival 2007”, zaś czwartym – „Jedno zdjęcie z archiwum pamięci”. *2008-14: Lucy and the Loop Na początku 2008 Stankiewicz nagrała utwór „Night Club”, który znalazł się na ścieżce dźwiękowej serialu Pitbull. 25 kwietnia premierę miała płyta Martyny Jakubowicz zatytułowana Te 30. urodziny, na którym znalazł się m.in. utwór artystki „Baby w Meksyku” zaśpiewany przez Stankiewicz. W tym samym roku jej piosenka „Run” pojawiła się w ścieżce dźwiękowej serialu Londyńczycy emitowanego przez TVP1. W tym samym czasie Stankiewicz pracowała nad nowym materiałem w studiach w Polsce i Wielkiej Brytanii, a producentem albumu został Eddie Stevens, współpracujący z takimi artystami jak Zero 7 i Moloko. Kilkakrotnie przekładana premiera płyty spowodowana była pracą nad ostatecznym kształtem albumu, o którym sama piosenkarka powiedziała: to nie tylko mój nowy album, nad którym pracowałam ostatnie cztery lata, to multidyscyplinarny projekt, w który zaangażowali się artyści z całego świata. 10 października 2014 ukazał się album zatytułowany Lucy and the Loop, który Stankiewicz nagrała w islandzkim studiu Bedroom Community. Pierwszym singlem z płyty został utwór „Lucy”, do którego teledysk został zrealizowany w Islandii. Projektem pobocznym Lucy and the Loop była seria dziesięciu fotografii (autorstwa Kasi Bielskiej i Dominika Tarabańskiego), które zostały inspirowane dziesięcioma piosenkami z albumu. *Od 2016: Trasa koncertowa z Varius Manx i Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami W 2016 Stankiewicz wyruszyła z zespołem Varius Manx w jubileuszową trasę koncertową z okazji 25-lecia istnienia grupy. Ich pierwszy występ miał miejsce 31 grudnia 2015 podczas koncertu sylwestrowego TVP2 we Wrocławiu, podczas którego zaprezentowali „Orła cień”, „Ruchome piaski” oraz „Set Fire to the Rain” z repertuaru Adele. Od 4 marca do 15 kwietnia 2016 brała udział w piątej edycji programu Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami, transmitowanego w telewizji Polsat. Odpadła w szóstym odcinku, zajmując 7. miejsce. Jej partnerem był Tomasz Barański. W 2016 była nominowana do zdobycia statuetki Gwiazda Plejady w kategorii „Metamorfoza roku” podczas Wielkiej Gali Gwiazd Plejady. Życie prywatne Ze związku z Radosławem Łuką ma syna (ur. 2004). Zobacz też *Katarzyna Moś Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji